Scary Movie Night
by 96.tyler
Summary: The boys watch a scary movie for Halloween, but James ends up pretty scared. What happens when he gets up in the middle of the night and almost attacks his bestfriend? Really stupid, just some humor and fluff.


**I wanted to post this for Halloween, I'm a little late though. I haven't actually seen Paranormal activity 2 yet, I saw the first one and I'm still undecided whether I was scared or not. So due to the fact I haven't seen it really shows in the story. Very apologetic about that. **

**It's pretty short and very stupid. Didn't turn out at all that I wanted, but I hope you get a few laughs from it possibly. **

**I do not in any way own Big Time Rush or Paranormal Activity.**

"Guys come on!" Kendall yelled excitedly from his position on the orange coach.

Tonight was Halloween, and as all the boys had a big recording session with Gustavo in the morning they weren't going out. So Kendall has suggested they have a scary movie marathon instead which Carlos immediately agreed too. Logan didn't mind, he knew most of them weren't real any way so they didn't bother him. However James was a little bit anxious about the movie. Scary movies defiantly weren't his sort of thing. But he didn't want to tell his friends that and seem like a baby. So here he was about to watch what critics called 'The scariest movie of all time' and he was slightly shitting himself.

"God calm down Kendall, you can't watch a scary movie without popcorn." Logan stated as he stood by the microwave waiting for the popcorn to pop.

"Yea Logan's right," Carlos said and jumped on the coach next to Kendall helmet in tack. "I cannot wait to see this movie! It's gonna be way scarier than the first!"

Carlos loved scary movies, he was ecstatic to be watching one that would really scare him.

"It's just a movie Carlos, it's all fake." Logan said and rolled his eyes at the Latino.

"Nah! It's supposed to be based on a true story!" He exclaimed.

"If it's a true story then why did they make a sequel?" Logan asked.

"Because they did, okay Logan? Don't kill the buzz." Kendall laughed.

Logan rolled his eyes, "You coming James?" he yelled.

"Give me a second," James said and sighed. He walked out of the room he shared with Kendall and took a set on the coach.

"You right buddy?" Kendall asked when James sat next to him, he looked a little pale.

"Nothing, I'm fine." James said too quickly.

"Your not scared are you James?" Logan laughed as he sat next to him bring two bowls of popcorn along.

"No!" James said his voice getting a bit high, "Don't be stupid. Just a movie."

Kendall laughed, they knew James got freaked easily by these kinds of things, they'd been friends too long with him not to know.

"You'll be right James, we won't let the demon get you," Kendall teased and put his arm around the taller boys shoulders.

James rolled his eyes, checks growing red, "Shut up and lets put on the movie."

"Paranormal activity 2 here we go!" Carlos yelled excitedly.

An hour and a half later the movie was almost over and all four boys could not deny that it was freaky. Carlos was jumping and screaming at the girl to "GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE BEOFRE IT GETS YOU!" at the edge of his seat. Kendall was pleasantly surprised that the movie had actually gotten him to jump and cringe when the characters did something stupid, him being the fearless leader and all. Logan who believed it was all fake and staged even found himself screaming when the door slammed. However none were as scared as James who was practically shaking in his chair, and who had managed to throw the popcorn literally in the air covering himself and a not very please Logan half way through.

"Okay that was bad." Kendall said as the movie ended and the four boys watched the credits roll.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Carlos yelled and jumped out of his seat, "That was so scary! When the demon possessed them! And the door slammed shut! Awesome!"

Logan rolled his eyes, "It was all still fake."

"Hey don't lie Logie I saw you jump several times," Kendall teased.

Logan blushed, "Yea well so did you." Was his best reply.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "You good James?" He asked looking at the taller member who had not said a word since the movie ended. He was still seated on the coach, legs pulled up to his chest.

James was startled when he heard Kendall talking to him, and then was extremely embarrassed when he realized that he must look pretty scared. He put his legs on the ground and stood up, the straightened himself up. "I'm fine Kendall. Just a movie."

All boys looked at him with disbelief.

"I'm going to bed now I think." Was all he said after a moment of silence and went to the room that he and Kendal shared.

"Do you think his okay?" Logan asked when James was gone.

"Not in the slightest." Kendall replied easily.

Logan sighed, "Keep an eye on him then."

Kendall nodded and each of the boys headed to bed.

Kendall entered the room to find James already in bed, back faced to Kendall.

Kendall got into his bed, "Hey man?"

James grunted acknowledging Kendall's presence.

"You know it was just a movie."

"I know," James muttered embarrassed and turned so he was lying on his back.

"Goodnight," Kendall said and soon he was asleep.

However unluckily for James he was nowhere near tired. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the girl screaming getting possessed by the demon and was sure that something was in his room ready to pull him out of his bed kicking and screaming. No, there was no way he was getting to sleep tonight.

After a few hours of sitting awake in bed he slowly started to drift in and out of consciousness.

However at exactly 2:18am James woke up covered in sweat from a dream that was far too real for his liking. He dreamt that he was being possessed, and there was nothing he could do about it. God James hated scary movies, that was the last time he ever let his so called friends convince him to watch one again.

With no hope of getting back to sleep without seeing images of crazy demon girl in his head, James headed to the kitchen to get some water.

It was dark outside his bedroom, the only light coming in from the moonlight outside. He walked to the kitchen slowly and was taken aback when he saw a figure near the fridge.

It was too dark and he was too tired to try and work out who the form was. So James picked up the closest object to him, which happened to be Kendall's lucky hockey stick and aimed ready to pounce on the unexpected victim.

James was ready to attack a thief or a child molester, or even a demon. He was however not ready to attack his best friend.

"AHHH!" Logan screamed and dropped the glass of water he was holding when James approached him with a hockey stick. Logan had just been there minding his own business when James decided to almost beat him with a hockey stick! What did he ever do to deserve that?

"What the hell are you doing out here!" James asked stunned and dropped the hockey stick with a thud.

"What the hell were you doing trying to beat me with a hockey stick!" Logan yelled outraged.

"I thought you were a robber or something." James defended embarrassed. He bent down to help Logan clean up the mess the water had made.

"So you thought a robber would just be sitting near the fridge minding his own business? And then you'd attack him with a hockey stick?" Logan asked confused.

"Yes…" James replied cautiously, that movie really had freaked him out more then he thought.

Logan rolled his eyes, "That's stupid."

"Whatever, what are you even doing up at this hour?" James asked.

Logan went rigid, "Nothing, I was thirsty."

"At 2:20 in the morning?" James asked unconvinced.

"Well I could ask you the same thing." Logan defended. The boys had finished cleaning up the water now and headed to the coach.

"I was just… couldn't sleep," James said lamely.

Logan rolled his eyes, he knew exactly why James was up. However he also knew that he was up for the same reason. "The movie freaked you out didn't it? I told Kendall we shouldn't have watched it."

"I didn't want you guys missing out just because of me." James said avoiding eye contact.

"I wouldn't have minded," Logan said quietly.

It then dawned on James why Logan was up at this time of night, "Wait. The movie freaked you out too didn't it? That's why you're up!"

Even in the darkness James could see Logan blush, "What? No…course not…well…maybe…a bit…okay...kinda…yea." Logan sighed defeated.

Logan never did handle pressure well.

"Now I don't feel as bad." James said smugly, "Your supposed to be the smart one."

Logan glared at him, "It was just a stupid movie. Its not real."

"Then why aren't you asleep in bed?" James asked.

Logan was silent, "Stupid producers making the movie look real."

James laughed, "What do we do then?"

"We try to sleep I suppose," Logan said looking at the door to his bedroom like it was haunted.

"We could just stay here." James suggested.

"Lets go with that," Logan agreed.

The two boys stayed on the orange coach continuing to talk when suddenly a bang was heard from Logan and Carlos's room.

"What was that?" Logan whispered furiously to James.

James just shrugged and closed his eyes bearing himself for the sting of the demon that had possessed Carlos.

Instead Carlos came out of his room hockey helmet on his head and tired eyes. He slowly walked to the coach and collapsed head first next to James.

"Um, Carlos?" Logan asked confused.

"Don't ask. Cant sleep." He replied.

Logan and James shared a knowing smile and just then Kendall came out of his room wearing his sweat pants and black t-shirt.

"Knew you guys were out here." Kendall smirked at his friends.

"What couldn't sleep Kendall?" James teased.

"More like I had a very weird dream where my friends tried to kill each other with hockey sticks, then I woke up and found that they were in fact doing just that. God, do you two mind keeping it down at 2:30 in the morning?" He laughed.

Logan and James blushed. "Hey James was the one with the hockey stick!"

"Well I thought you were a demon!"

"What demon stands at the fridge? Oh yea I see the headlines now, family robbed of milk from poltergeist."

"Well maybe you should learn to turn the light on when you get up next time."

"Maybe you shouldn't try to attack people in the night with hockey sticks!"

"Guys!" Kendall yelled stopping Logan and James from their argument.

"Yea?" They asked.

"How about no more scary movies for a while?" He suggested.

"That might be best," Logan said.

"Agreed." James nodded.

Kendall laughed and the boys sat in a comfortable silence.

"Wait! Who did what with my hockey stick!"

**That was pretty crappy, but thank you for getting to the end. Very much appreciated **


End file.
